


Sorry Hiccup, I can only keep you cold

by Evergade



Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup mourrait de chaud. La fièvre le faisait transpirer d'absolument partout et son père avait tenu à ce qu'il s'enroule dans toutes les peaux de yak qu'il avait trouvées dans la maison.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867714
Kudos: 7





	Sorry Hiccup, I can only keep you cold

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup mourrait de chaud. La fièvre le faisait transpirer d'absolument partout et son père avait tenu à ce qu'il s'enroule dans toutes les peaux de yak qu'il avait trouvées dans la maison. Ses amis étaient à la Rive du Dragon, avec Krokmou, monté par Astrid. Hiccup avait tenu à ce qu'il parte avec eux, car il ne pouvait pas le monter dans cet état-là et il serait certainement plus heureux avec eux et les autres dragons qu'avec lui et sa fièvre. Krokmou était parti à contre cœur et Hiccup dormait la majorité de la journée. Les rares fois où il était éveillé, il mangeait ce que son père lui avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Et il se rendormait aussi sec.

Stoïck ne voulait pas le laisser, mais Hiccup avait insisté, soulignant ses responsabilités de chef.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul alors que tu es fiévreux, fils.

-C'est bon, papa, _kof kof_ je vais juste dorbir.

-Tu prendras la potion de Gothik ?

-Oui… _Atcha !_ Je la brendrais.

Stoïck avait fini par céder mais s'arrangeait pour passer à la maison de temps à autre.

Hiccup s'éveilla en pleine nuit, pris par l'envie d'aller uriner, et lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il trouva un visiteur sur la fenêtre.

-Jack ! Ça bais longtemps.

-Ouais… L'été est terminé alors mon hibernation aussi… Tu sais comment sont les esprits élémentaires… Pourquoi tu as le nez rouge, le teint pâle, des cernes sous yeux et l'équivalent de six yaks en fourrure sur ton lit ?

-Je suis balade.

-Tu est balade ?

-Non, je suis _ba-lade_!

-Balade, c'est bien ce que je dis.

-Non ! Balade ! Souffrant, fiévreux ! _kof kof_!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-D'après l'ancienne, la gribbe. Maintenant, si tu beux biens, je bais be recoucher abant de b'écrouler.

Hiccup se réinstalla sous les couettes. Jack s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit.

-Comment tu as attrapé ça ?

-J'ai embêché les jubeaux de faire tomber des yaks du haut de la falaise. Et j'ai fini dans l'eau. J'abais rien pour be sécher et j'ai attrabé la gribbe.

Jack ricana.

-Ce n'est pas de bol.

-C'est ça, rigoles. Quand ça sera toi qui seras balade, tu rigoleras boins !

-Je ne tombe jamais malade. Esprit de l'hiver, et tout…

-Fribeur.

Jack rigola puis il s'allongea face à Hiccup.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

-À boins que tu un rebède magique…

Jack soupira, tout sourire disparut.

-Désolé Hiccup, tout ce que je peux t'apporter, c'est du froid.

Hiccup lui fit un petit sourire gêné et lui attrapa la main qui dépassait du haut des couvertures.

-C'est brais qu'elle est fraîche.

Il la plaça sur son front brûlant et soupira d'aise.

-C'est beaucoup bieux.

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouais. Et tu sais quoi ?

Hiccup fit glisser Jack sous la couverture de yak.

-Mise à part pour m’imprégner de l'odeur de yak, c'est pour ?

-La ferbe.

Hiccup se colla contre lui, la tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de lui. Jack fut quelque peu gêné.

-Hiccup, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas tomber…

-Balade ? Je le suis déjà. Et je crèbe de chaud.

Il le regarda :

-Je brofite. C'est pas tous les jours que je beux te toucher sans attrabber froid.

Jack sourit, attendrit, et serra l'étreinte d'Hiccup. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il s'endormit, heureux de pouvoir toucher quelqu'un sans conséquence.


End file.
